White Lotus
by babygaaralover
Summary: YES! THE FIRST ONE TO WRITE A YAOI STORY FOR THIS ANIME! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! MUGAI/KOIKAWA


BGL: I just got addicted to Mushibugyo! I LUV KOIKAWA! (Scans ) looks I will be the first to write a yaoi story for this series. Please don't hate my ships but this is Yaoi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Mugai/Koikawa!

\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/

"Kakaka... That was great...hic... nothing like a good... hic... drink." Koikawa grinned as he made his way back to the Mushibugyo gates. He turned another corner heading for his room when he bumped into somebody. Koikawa looked up at the slightly taller man, "oh… hic… Mugai it's you." Koikawa grinned at his team mate.

Mugai wearing his usual scowl, looked at the drunken man before him. He looked down at the still full bottle of sake he received from a mission. He held it up for the other to see, "here" He doesn't really drink so it wouldn't be good to waste such a delicacy.

"Hhmm…' Koikawa swayed a bit eyeing the bottle he notice the lotus symbol on it. "HHoooo…. White lotus Sake!" Koikawa's face lit up. "Where'd you… hic… get it from?" Koikawa took the bottle, and popped the cap off to take sip.

"It was a reward from the villagers on a recent mission."

"Oh you just got back… So are you… hic… sharing with me?"

"No… I am giving it to you."

"Kakaka…. Really! Thanks… hic… but what should I give you in return?" Koikawa got no answer as Mugai walked past him. "Hey wait!" Koikawa tuned around to catch up with the other. "This sake… hic… is really rare…. What should I … hic … get you in return."

Mugai stared at the slightly shorter man. "Nothing is needed in exchange." Mugai turned around again heading for his room.

Koikawa watched his back as he made his way around another corner. Of course you know when you are drunk you start to think of some stupid and ridiculous ideas. Koikawa walked hoping to catch up with the other. Luckily Mugai hadn't entered his room yet. "Hey!" Mugai sighed in frustration as he turned to his drunken teammate only to be met by surprisingly soft firm lips. Mugai's eyes widen as Koikawa smirked at him.

"There that was a … hic… token of my thanks for the sake." Koikawa smiled and turned to leave only to be grabbed by his wrist. And pressed against the wall firmly with a heated kiss. Mugai forced his tongue into the open cavern. Tasting the slightly sweet sake as his tongue explored around Koikawa's mouth.

Koikawa's knees were starting to go weak he would have fell if Mugai didn't have him so firmly pressed against the wall. He moaned as the other started to play and suck on his tongue. As they broke for air Mugai smirked at how Koikawa's face was more flushed than before. It almost looked cute, "now that makes a perfect exchange… goodnight" Mugai entered his room and closed the door behind him. Leaving Koikawa to slide to the ground in somewhat of a shocked state.

The next morning Koikawa woke up with a groan. He really didn't have any recollection of how he had gotten back. He yawned as he scratched his neck stretching a bit. He looked at the sake bottle with the lotus symbol on it. "Hhhmm looks I got lucky with some rare sake last night." He shook the bottle grinning when there was some still in it. He took a swig, "kakaka that's the best." He grinned as he got up for the morning meeting.

Mugai had just closed his door to his room, "Hey Mugai!" Mugai turned to face the previous drunk from last night.

"Get back last night?" Koikawa grinned broadly at the other.

"You should know." Mugai's frowned deepened at the others memory loss.

Koikawa blinked in confusion, then in a flash it him, everything that happened last night. Koikawa's faced turned completely red. "I-I y-you see…. I was drunk so… let's just forget that ever happened. O.K." He rushed past Mugai, but was slammed against a wall instead. His hands were pinned at either side of his head, by much stronger ones. "Listen I'm sorry I said I was drunk…"

"But I wasn't…" Mugai looked into the others eyes seriously.

"Bu-" his words were cut off as Mugai kissed him thrusting his tongue in and mingling it with it with his own. Koikawa was starting slip again, but Mugai pressed his body strongly against the others keeping him up straight. Koikawa broke the kiss, by turning his head to the side. "Wai-aah." Koikawa trembled as Mugai licked the rim of his ear.

"I would like to continue this tonight, Come to my room when the others are asleep." Mugai ordered. "Or I will come find you." Mugai left for the Office. Leaving Koikawa to slide to the ground once again.

"What the hell… I blame that stupid sake." Koikawa blushed

\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/\(0.0)/

BGL: O.K. The first Mushibugyo Yaoi fic! This was supposed to be a one shot but, I'll let you vote on it. Also depends on how many reviews I get. Until then later!


End file.
